Pacific Rim: The Series
Alpha & Omega 2: Gaurdians of How'owl is an upcoming 2017 3D American computer animated comedy drama sequel produced by Crest Animation Productions. The film is being directed by Zack Snyder, Anthony Bell and, Ben Gluck, With Justin Long, Hayden Panettiere, Mel Gibson, Danny Glover and Christina Ricci reprising their roles from the first film, with newcomers William Shatner, Robert Pattinson, Sean Astin, Brandon T. Jackson, Josh Hutcherson, Emmanuelle Chriqui, Keith David, Tom Cruise, Helen Mirren, J.K. Simmons, Michael Jai White, Robbie Coltrane, Sally Field, Donald Sutherland and, Martin Landau. It is based on a story by Steve Moore and Ben Gluck. Plot For the past several years Humphrey has been having nightmares (to him seem like visions) and Kate is starting to worry about him, meanwhile an evil force is threatening Jasper. Voice cast *Justin Long as Humphrey, an omega wolf. *Hayden Panettiere as Kate, Lilly's older sister, an alpha wolf. *Christina Ricci as Lilly, an omega wolf and daughter of Winston, the alpha-male. *William Shatner as Jacob, Humphrey's birth father and the sixith gaurdian of Howl'owl *Robert Pattinson as Leon, The stealthy son of Bilbone the Fourth Gaurdian of Howl'ual and old friend of Humphrey's that he doesn't remeber. *Sean Astin as Nigel Speedy Jr, The Hot tempered and faster than a speeding bullet, son of Nigel the third Gaurdian of howl'ual and old friend of Humphrey's that he doesn't remeber. *Brandon T. Jackson as Hector, the razor clawed cut through anything son of Cuttler, the seventh Gaurdian of Howl'aul and an old friend of Humphrey's that he doesn't remeber. *Josh Hutcherson as Camo, The fighting spirited son of Kryam, the leader of the Gaurdians of Howl'aul and an old friend of Humphrey's that he doesn't remeber. *Emmanuelle Chriqui as Lois, the sweet hearted and tough as nails sister of Loen, Camo's love interest and, Daughter to the fifith and second Gaurdians of Howl'lau Bilbone and Solara and old friend of Humphrey's that he doesn't remeber. *Mel Gibson as Tony, the alpha-male of the Eastern pack. *Danny Glover as Winston, Kate and Lilly's father and the alpha-male of his pack. *Keith David as Lord Diabalico, king of the Wolf Empirer and Nyva's husband. He wears a helmet over his head, to hide his scares, made from his battle with Jacob and Kryam. *Tom Cruise as Vicer, one of Diabalico's highest ranking, deadliest soldiers in his army. *Helen Mirren as Nyva, Lord Diabalico's second-in-command and mate *Chris Carmack as Garth, Tony's son, an alpha wolf. *J.K. Simmons as Kryam, The leader of the Gaurdians. *Michael Jai White as Cuttler, the seventh gaurdian, highly skilled razor clawed wolf incharge of training. *Robbie Coltrane as Bilbone, the fifith guardian, Lois and Camo's dad and, professional blacksmith. *Sally Field as Solara, Bilbone's wife, the second gaurdian Lois and Camo's mother and, a professional navigator. *Donald Sutherland as Nigel, the third gaurdian, endurance teacher and, Speedy's dad. *Martin Landau as Angus, the fourth gaurdian, Bilbone's brother and mentor to the young wolves of Howl'aul. *Larry Miller as Marcel, a golf-playing French-Canadian goose. *Eric Price as Paddy, Marcel's caddy, a yellow duck, and as Mooch, an overweight omega wolf and one of Humphrey's friends. *Vicki Lewis as Eve, Winston’s mate and Kate and Lilly's mother. *Kevin Sussman as Shakey, an omega wolf and another of Humphrey's friends. *Brian Donovan as Salty, a goofy omega wolf and the last of Humphrey's friends. *Bitsie Tulloch as Sweets, an omega wolf who is best friends with Candy. *Mela Lee as Candy, an omega wolf who is best friends with Sweets. *Paul Nakauchi as Hutch, an extremely loyal beta wolf who readily reports urgent news to Winston. Category:Lionsgate films Category:Sequels Category:Films Category:3D Category:Computer-animated Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Animated